Jasper Whyte (NE)
Jasper Whyte is the tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''No Exceptions''. He is a high-ranking member of Rudgemont. Pre Apocalypse Jasper was born in January 2005 to Karl and Debbie Whyte. His brother, Andrew, was born in 2002 and his sister, Brooke, was born in 2015 (two before the apocalypse). The family lived in Hersham, Surrey. Post Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Jasper and his family stayed in their home. Archie Brooker moved in with them when his parents were devoured by walkers and Frankie Dixon moved in soon after. Season 1 "Live Forever" Jasper is seen at Frankie's funeral. "Violence" Jasper and Andrew walk into their house. They see their parents and Archie tied up. The two notice that Brooke is missing. Dave Johnson walks out of the dining room and greets them. He is holding Brooke. Andrew yells at him and tells him not to hurt her. The brothers grab their guns and point them at Dave. Mia and Alexander walk into the house and force the two to put their weapons down. Jasper and Andrew knock them out and take Brooke from Dave. They manage to subdue him and tie him up. They untie their family and tie the other two up. "Enemies" Jasper and Andrew are sitting by Debbie and Frankie's graves. They spot The Hounds in the field and they run to the house. Jasper informs Karl and they start gathering their prize possessions. He goes to the car and the family drive to the Rudgemont community. They are greeted by Steven Jameson. "Gone" Jasper goes into lockdown with the other Rudgemont residents. "War" Jasper, Andrew and Archie walk upstairs and open a window. They step out onto the roof. Andrew points out their old youth club, across the Coronation Recreation Ground. Archie spots people by it. The next morning, Jasper, Andrew and Archie hear the attack. They grab their assault rifles. Jasper and Andrew tell their dad to look after Brooke. The three poke their heads around the corner and witness Steven and Maya kill Jason Bush. Jasper and Archie shoot Steven to death but Maya escapes. "Betrayal" In Steven's former office (headteacher's office) Jasper, Andrew, Archie, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared have a meeting. Andrew tells them what happened to Steven and Maya. He explains that Maya's whereabouts are unknown and that Steven's body was burnt along with Dave's and the enemies'. Jared calls Jasper and Archie murderers and that they should've questioned them first. On the Rudgemont field, Jasper, Andrew, Archie, Karl, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared stand before their communities. A member of The Sanctuary, Todd, asks them where Steven and Maya are. Archie explains what happened. Todd pulls his gun out from it's holster and shoots at Archie and Jasper. Claire and Jared subdue him and put him in handcuffs. At the entrance, Jasper, Andrew and Archie are stopped by Maya. She tells them that she will cut each of them to pieces and take over Rudgemont. The three begin to run and she chases them. She tells them that there is no where to hide because she knows the building like the back of her hand. They shoot at her and Jasper hits her in the leg. Maya continues to chase them. The trio run to the sixth form area of the library and realise that they're cornered. Maya lets Jasper and Archie go. After Maya is killed by Lucy, Max sneaks up on Jasper. As he is about to kill him, Andrew stops him. Jasper and Archie put him in handcuffs and walk him to the prison. Jasper and Archie encounter Andrew and Karl after the explosions. They search for survivors and find Leon, Andrew's old school friend. They are confronted Mia, Alfie, Tyler and the Hounds. They manage to overpower them and kill them. The group are spotted by Lia and Adam so they run for the exit. They escape whilst Lia and Adam are killed by the collapsing building. Season 2 "A New World" Jasper will appear in this episode. Killed Victims * Steven Jameson (Alongside Archie Brooker) * Numerous counts of walkers Trivia * Jasper is based on Jasper Whyte from the British web series No Exceptions. Category:Protagonists Category:No Exceptions